


Hello Love

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Content, Space AU, Spicy Fluff, married shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: AU: Deep Space Pilot Takashi Shirogane makes a surprise visit to his wife's main office. Intergalatic Diplomat Allura Shirogane promptly clears her schedule.





	Hello Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura's been on my mind and The Office thanks to Meli on tumblr (even though this isn't remotely like the show. XD)
> 
> Like always, this is unbeta'd. I looked over for errors but I might have missed something.

" _You have a visitor,_ " came Romelle's voice through the intercom.

Allura continued to analyze the reports on her holoscreen. "I'm sorry but they need to make an appointment." She lifted her Earth coffee up to her lips - one of her favorite treats she always made sure to stock up on before coming back to her main office on Arus. "I'm _very_ busy."

 _"Even for me?"_ a non-Romelle, yet familiar male voice rumbled in amusement.

The mug nearly slipped from her fingers. She caught it in time. With a soft "Quiznack," she put the mug down on her desk, slipped her navy heels back on and walked to her closed door. Before pressing the sliding door pad open she ran a hand over her navy blue pencil skirt to smooth any wrinkles and tucked some stray white hairs from her bun back behind her pointed ears. She straightened her shoulders back then tapped the pad.

The door slid open, revealing a tall man in a black and white uniform. His matching beret was on, shadowing his warm eyes.

"Surprise," he smiled.

"Hello Shiro," she smiled back. "I thought your fleet wasn't coming by Arus until next week."

He lightly chuckled. "Well we finished escorting the Taljon caravan early." He shrugged a little. "So now we're here."

She put a hand on her hip. "Meaning you pushed yourself to finish early," she flatly said.

"...Maybe a little."

"Quiznack Shiro."

"I could come back next week."

"No," she firmly declared. 

"Whatever princess wants."

His eyes were roaming her legs. And to think she almost chose trousers today.

"Romelle, I'm taking my lunch early."

"Hunk and Shay are on the Atlas," Shiro offered. "They wouldn't mind making us something."

"Splendid. Perhaps in an hour?" Shiro quirked his brow. Allura looked him over again and amended, "In half an hour Romelle."

"Alright."

Allura stepped aside to let Shiro in. He was chuckling under his breath as he passed her. Romelle gave her boss a knowing look as Allura pointedly stared at her husband's backside.

"I'll reschedule your afternoon?" Romelle breezily asked.

"Yes," Allura cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Allura walked into her office and locked the door. She turned around to find Shiro leaning against her desk with his beret off.  His white bangs were slipping out of their slicked back style but most of the strands stayed mixed in his black hair. Without the rim of his beret shadowing his eyes she could clearly see the smokiness of his dark eyes. Without looking her fingers undid the white silk scarf around her neck and let it slip down to the white rug in the middle of her wide office.

"Hello love," she purred.

His jaw slacked when she pulled the pins out of her bun and tossed her long, curly white hair, tussling it so it all rested on one shoulder. 

"Oh god 'Lura," he rasped.

She had enough time to slip out of her suit jacket before he strode over and pulled her flush against him. Her hands immediately went into his hair to mess up his perfect soldier look as he kissed her desperately. Her leg went around his narrow hip. He broke off their kiss so he could use his teeth to yank his black glove off. She softly moaned as his bare hand squeezed her thigh.

"Takashi," she breathed out.

He smashed his mouth against hers again and again. Her muted red lipstick was officially smeared on both their mouths. He got her other leg up and around his waist. Her heels fell off with twin clops that were ignored by the reunited couple. His hands had a firm hold of her rear. It didn't take much goading from either party to make the kiss open mouthed.

He stepped backwards towards her desk.

"Not here," she pulled away from his mouth. "I _still_ cannot find my favorite pen from last time."

" ' Lura," he nearly pouted.

He turned them so she was against the edge of the desk. She arched her neck sharply as his narrow hip grinded between her legs. His hands kept her thighs apart. She choked on a throaty moan. They couldn't be loud while having sex in her office. He knew that already. Yet he was grinding particularly hard. She quickly brought her forearm up to her mouth. Thankfully the white sleeve of her silk dress shirt slid out of the way or else she'd have gotten lipstick on it.

"Don't do that Allura." He gently pulled her arm away from her teeth. He softly tsked as he kissed the teeth marks on her chocolate skin. "You'll leave bruises," he murmured. He unbuttoned the cuff to slide the sleeve further down. His eyes locked with hers. He gave a good suck to the sensitive skin of her inner elbow while maintaining eye contact.  

She shivered hard as his tongue slowly rolled over her skin.

"I need you," she said in a rush.

"But you said not here."

She huffed at his teasing. "The military has done nothing to quell that mouth of yours."

"Lucky for you."

He put a hand on her hip and another on her shoulder. Without warning he maneuvered her back flat on the desk and shifted away out of her sight. She let out a sudden breath as she found herself staring up at the ceiling. Before she could lift her head she felt him sliding her underwear off.

"Oh," she numbly said. 

 She felt her skirt being pushed up and up -

" _Oh."_  

Her neck arched off the desk as his fingers did their magic.

"Too slow?" he asked.

"Yes."

Her palms slapped the desk as he adjusted his speed. Her hands moved up to the edge of the desk to help her rock. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head when he replaced his fingers with something even better.

"Thank you," she whimpered. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Not - nnnh- to you." She lifted her head a little but could only see the top of his head. "But to that cocky mouth."

He lifted his head enough so she could see his smoldering eyes beyond his white bangs.

"Now you've done it," he rumbled out. He stood up and started unclasping his uniform top. "You've really -" he impatiently pulled it off over his head to bypass the rest of the buttons, "I was going to try to make it to the hour but you -" he heartily laughed as he unbuckled his pants, "I gotta have you 'Lura." He rushed the clasps on his boots and kicked them off carelessly. "I pulled triple shifts to get here early." He dropped his pants, boxers included. "I can't wait anymore."

She was sitting up now to enjoy the show. "I didn't ask you to wait," she cheekily retorted.

He leaned forward and kissed her open mouthed. Their tongues tangled deliciously, making her toes curl.

"But," she put a firm hand on his chin, " _not_ on my desk."

He was breathing heavily through his nose. "Then get on that couch," he commanded. 

She shuddered in delight. She pushed his shoulder so he'd move off of her. He pulled away, giving her enough roof to jump off her desk. She bit her lip hard at how hypersensitive she was but she was determined to relocate this tryst. Before she got on the couch she unzipped her skirt. She was turning to lie down when his hands rested on her shoulders, halting her.

"On your knees," he murmured in her ear. "If that's amendable to you, Ms. Diplomat?"

"Gods _yes_."

She knelt on her hands and knees then thought better of her position. She moved to the armrest and put her forearms against it. He came up behind her, pushing her blouse up and running along her spine. She keened at that simple touch.

"I need something to bite."

He left her then came back with his uniform top. She folded it inside out then placed it up on the armrest.

"Is that everything?"

"No," she turned her head to look at him. "I need _you_."

He groaned as she pushed back against him teasingly. He put his hands on either side of her arms on the armrest and grinded against her. Soft moans passed between them. Little kisses and nibbles on her neck and ear were gifted to her as he breathed hard against her back.

"Do you know how many dreams you were in?" he half whispered out. "How many times I fell asleep with the memory of you with me, kissing you, smelling your hair," he nudged his face against the nape of her neck, "making love to you," he groaned out as she started pressing back harder. "Oh god, I wanted you so many times."

"I'm here now my love," she slid a hand over his, then leaned over to kiss his arm, "Don't think about past wants."

"You're right here," he mouthed her collar open to get at her shoulder. "And I want you now."

She got his lips despite the awkward neck position. "Then get to it."

He started going in. Slowly. Then back out. She followed along patiently until she realized she could feel the wrong kind of tension in his body.

"I don't need gentle," she plainly said.

He put his face against her neck and nodded. Her words unlocked something deep in him, a long frustration that he kept tightly coiled inside. She could feel it uncoil as his thrusts became more solid, more determined than the slow pace earlier. She started to fist his uniform shirt as he pushed into her harder, faster, faster -

"Oh god Lura," he panted near her ear. "Lura. Hah. _Hah_...!"

She bit a mouthful of his uniform as a string of English and Altean spilled out of her louder and louder. He was riding into her hard enough to start to shake the couch. And oh...he found that wonderful angle to make her practically rip into his uniform.

“-kashi-“ she nearly cried out outside of the uniform but she bent her head down in time to muffle the strength of it.

They were at her office.

She forgot for a tick.

She was almost bent over the armrest when she saw the bright stars. But he was still going and going. Oh, her ever passionate lover. Tears spilled out of her as she was pushed over into another _universe_.

 

"Lura-!" he choked out.

He buried his face in her hair as he came. He had to switch over into the back of the couch to cover his heavy, unrestrained groan. She could feel the vibrations of it against her back. It sent shocks throughout her system.

“Ohh-!”

They were slumped together over the armrest. They breathed hard as the frantic ecstasy was finally satisfied for now. He gathered enough of himself to pull them down to rest on the couch properly. She turned over to nuzzle his throat. His hand slid under her blouse and stroked her back.

"Wow," he half wheezed. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"I thought it was rather good."

"Hun, sex with you is _always_ better than good," he lightly laughed. "It's top tier." He pulled her in for a tight hug. She happily hummed at the compliment and show of affection. "But I didn't think I missed you that much. In a good way for you," he quickly amended, "but kind of a sad way for me." He pushed some hair out of her face so he could clearly see her blue eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can handle these long trips apart."

"Oh Takashi." She stroked the side of his face. "I miss you terribly as well. But we can withstand this a while longer." She kissed his chin. "There's been talk about bringing in another diplomat from the military side." Her fingers traced a couple of his scars. "Someone who has first hand experience of the problems the space pirates pose would easily be at the front of the selection line. If you want it." She bit her lip a little. "There's still space exploration involved but it's not as exciting as being a fighter pilot." She shook her head. "What am I saying? It's not right for me to try to shift _your_ position and not offer to switch _mine_. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"No, Lura." He cupped her cheek. "Sweetheart, the world needs you as a diplomat." He kissed her temple. "You've touched even the toughest of hearts - I'm still in awe of you when I see you in the news."

"And I you," she softly smiled. "I don't think you realize how much hope you inspire in people." She moved his hand towards her heart. "In me, even. People like you give me the courage to keep going." 

He ran his knuckles along her cheek.

"I think...it might be worth looking into that position you mentioned." He kissed her nose. "It's time to start a more joined life with my wife. Plus," he let out a dramatic sigh, "flying around all the time and shooting things is _exhausting_." He smiled at her. "Maybe it's time to start a new chapter in my career."

"Only if you want it."

"It's tempting the more we talk about it. But I don't want to discuss it right now." He let out a yawn. "Think we have time for a cat nap?"

She looked at her watch. "We have five minutes."

"Damn. We finished early."

She gave him a smirk. "We'll have more time tonight."

"Yeah we will." He grinned against her mouth. "But after you take me to dinner."

"There's a new place not far from the apartment."

"I'm game." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love how you spoil me."

"I love you," she quietly, plainly said.

His eyes softened. "Thank you Allura."

Anyone else, she might have thought it strange. But this was Shiro, the love of her life. He'd been through many battles and seen strife the normal person didn't. He also didn't always comprehend how precious and special he was. His gratitude was an expression of love. But...

"You don't _ever_ have to thank me," she murmured.

His eyes closed as she kissed him slowly, deeply, like he was something to be savored and treasured.

He loved her for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And predictably, it turned into gooey fluff-sap. XD I'm weak for it. I'm weak for them! They both deserve mutual love and respect.


End file.
